Once Upon a Time We Ruled
by SilverNightHowler
Summary: "But there is no denying it, after everything that has happened Emma deserves to be leader. After all, it was her plan to killed everyone who played a part on our son's fate." Dark Emma/Evil Queen. TW Character death


**This is a short piece explaining the video I had created. You can go to my profile and find it under the same title. Also thanks to my Beta for editing this piece.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Even now as I hear myself give her open reign to lead us, I'm surprised how naturally and easily the words slip from my lips. The Evil Queen and the Savior fighting side by side, a match no one could have predicted and immense power that no one could stand up against. We are equals yet polar opposites. It seems fate has intertwined us despite our differences. But there is no denying it, after everything that has happened Emma deserves to be leader. After all, it was her plan to killed everyone who played a part on our son's fate.

It all started with a nightmare I was having about Fairy Tale Land. Where I come from there was utter chaos across the lands. People fought, killed and destroyed lives all in the name of power. It began with a man by the name Rumplestiltskin, with a little taste of power he ran amuck, madden by his need to have more. When he met my mother he corrupted her very soul and darkened her to the point of no return. I should have known the minute she knew about Daniel it would be a recipe for disaster. My naïve and innocent mind begged that she'd let us be together and I'd have my happy ending.

I was very stupid and naïve…

She killed him in front of my own eyes to show her power over me. She crushed his heart to prove that love is weakness and power is forever. After that I planned to get rid of her by sending her to another world. Once it happened I should have let go of the anger I felt but the magic was too addicting. Power meant freedom. Freedom was everything to me and no one was going to get in my way. So I dwelled in the dark arts not understanding how easily of a puppet I became to that deceiving imp, till one day the emptiness became too much for me.

I knew my only way out was to cast a curse and start over anew. When the Charmings heard they made it their only goal to end me. They too loved the power that came with monarchy and authority across their lands. They'd do anything to keep control of their people. When that little imp told them about the Savior, they were hopeful that one day they would rule again. Without so much as a backward glance they sent their only daughter through the wardrobe. There was one last battle to stop me but Prince Charming was killed and precious Snow White was given a choice I never had. To live under me in the curse or take the sleeping curse and ensure a death sentence. I'll never know if it was her pride or knowing her true love was gone but she chose death over her own daughter. People are selfish pitiful creatures with no amount of fill for their empty excuse of existence.

The price to enact the curse is one I'll never regret because it gave me a chance of happiness: a new life and Henry.

My Little Prince.

A wonderful curious little boy with a beautiful heart that knew no boundaries. Till one day he figured it all out and brought to town the most infuriating person ever. Emma Swan, the person who doubted my love for him. I loathed her the minute my eyes caught sight of her blonde curls. Our fights went back and forth, unlike the enchanted forest our battles were about wit, snarky comments and were bloodless. Then one day I did something foolish and desperate to get rid of Emma and keep the curse from breaking. Henry was caught in the crossfire but the Savor came in and saved the day. My life had been run by manipulation and bloodshed so I finally let it go so I wouldn't lose my son. I even let Neal in Henry's life because that is what made him happy. But once the curse broke and everyone remembered who they were. Well it was like nothing had changed. People still needed to rule over one another.

I wanted no part of it.

But then they took the one thing I cared about in this whole world. They took my Little Prince.

I turned to Gold for assistant only to find out the coward didn't want to risk his life now that he found Belle. I should have known there was something wrong when Hook offered his services. I was too blinded by my need to bring Henry back I didn't see the signs. Vengeance does little to heal one's soul. Hook didn't want to heal his soul and the one person who offered to take out the crocodile was Pan himself. I didn't want to see how Hook wanted Emma. One night Hook must have convinced Neal that the quickest rescue would involve the two that knew Pan the best. In the midst of the mission Hook betrayed Neal, by the time Emma and I got there, it was too late. Just as quickly as Neal was in Henry's life he was gone but this time forever. Hook too did not receive a thing from Pan just as I suspected. People will believe in anything out of desperation.

I thought about losing Daniel again and who I turned into out of anger and despair. I tried to be the mother Henry deserved and not use dark magic again but for my son I'd rip out my own heart if it kept him safe and away from that monster. No, what I needed to do was become the Evil Queen, even if it meant there was no return. And so I did, feeling the powerful magic flow through my veins so intoxicating I shivered from anticipation.

But by the time we got to Pan's camp, it was too late. That monster took my boy's heart all for immortality. Emma and I barely escaped with our lives. We had a plan that we wouldn't rest until we kill Pan. That night she was going through Henry's belongings and something snapped. Maybe it was her mother's abandonment, Hook's betrayal, Neal's death or losing our son but I saw that look that was all too familiar.

Vengeance.

We went through hell and back to end up back in Neverland. Many tried to stop us, but all failed. The Savior used Hook to lead us back to Pan, this time Rumple helped us in the name of Neal and Henry. I guess it was some sort of redemption, especially when Belle had convinced him to do it for the greater good. I showed my gratitude to Rumple by killing his precious Belle, if Rumple had helped us in the first place maybe we'd have had a chance to rescue Henry. Once we knew Pan was finally going to spend eternity in a box we let Hook have his revenge and then Emma finished the job by running the good for nothing pirate over.

So here we are, the dull ache in our chests never softening from the blow of losing of our son. However, this time we aren't going to face it alone. Emma looks at me and squeezes my hand. It doesn't matter what our next step is as long as we are together.

To rule or to fall.

**Reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
